


the halo lifts and the angel leaves

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Kau tahu, malaikat bukan punyamu untuk kau miliki. Mereka hadir, memberikan berkat, menghantarkan kabar, tapi kau tidak memiliki mereka. Kau mengagumi sayap mereka, kau mengagumi halo di kepalanya.Namun hanya sebatas itu.Kau tak bisa mengekang malaikatmu.#MariBerpuisiLagi
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the halo lifts and the angel leaves

**Author's Note:**

>   * Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい) adalah serial komik karya Yuu Toyota, yang kemudian diadaptasi menjadi serial televisi dan ditayangkan di TV Tokyo
>   * Judul dan sepenggal puisi yang ada dalam fanfik ini diambil dari puisi berjudul Angels, karya Lang Leav dari bukunya, Lullabies.
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
>   * Fanfiksi ini ditulis sebagai entri #MariBerpuisiLagi yang diadakan oleh [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira), untuk kategori Bebas.
> 


_What you must do is trust in them—_

Jadi begini akhirnya, Kurosawa tidak perlu lagi bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa? Ia sudah tahu. Ia sudah memprediksi. Ketakutannya bukan hanya sekedar paranoia. Sombong, jika ia bilang bisa melihat masa depan. Dan bodoh, jika ia bilang tidak mau mengubah apapun yang terjadi.  
Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan?  
Ia tahu, jika dibandingkan perasaan miliknya dan milik Adachi mungkin tidak akan pernah sebanding. Timbangan ini sudah divonis rusak sejak awal. Milik Kurosawa akan terasa lebih berat. Tinggal menunggu waktu, Adachi menyadari—menyadari bahwa sejak awal mereka tidak pernah sepadan.  
"Selamat malam, Kurosawa," kata Adachi pelan, berdiri kikuk di ambang pintu.  
Jika ia ~~tega~~ bisa, akan direngkuh sang malaikat pemalunya, dengan kasar disuruhnya tinggal. Buat apa sayap dan halo? Yang kau perlukan adalah kehadiranku. _Ugh—betapa egois!_  
Maka, Kurosawa hanya tersenyum. Menyakitkan tentu, tapi bahkan Adachi tidak sebodoh itu. Ia tahu.  
"Kau mau kuantar?" terlempar alih-alih ucapan selamat malam balasan. Adachi menggeleng kuat. Kurosawa diam-diam mengutuk dirinya. Agresif. Selalu ingin mendominasi. Berapa banyak poin kepribadiannya yang membuat tidak nyaman Adachi?  
"Hati-hati di jalan," senyumnya terasa pahit, mereka berdua tahu. "kabari aku jika sudah sampai rumah ya."  
Adachi membalas dengan senyum tipis, mengiyakan. Dan punggung itu pun menghilang dari pandangan.  
Kurosawa berdiri di ambang pintu.  
Adachi bilang, dirinya memiliki kekuatan sihir. Jadi mengapa ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan sakit di dada Kurosawa saat ini?

-

Sepasang pulpen merah itu mengejeknya. Kurosawa bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.  
"Tentu saja dia akan menyerah."  
"Sudah kuduga."  
Hanya sampai situ.  
Kurosawa menyimpan kotak pulpennya jauh di dalam kegelapan laci, menulikan telinga, mematikan hati—karena besok hari Senin. Dan ia harus bisa memantapkan hati, menjalani hari tanpa terbayang-bayang reruntuhan masa depannya bersama Adachi.

-

Kau tahu, malaikat bukan punyamu untuk kau miliki. Mereka hadir, memberikan berkat, menghantarkan kabar, tapi kau tidak memiliki mereka. Kau mengagumi sayap mereka, kau mengagumi halo di kepalanya.  
Namun hanya sebatas itu.  
Kau tak bisa mengekang malaikatmu.  
Karena malaikat bukan punyamu untuk kau miliki.  
Mereka hadir bukan untuk menolongmu.  
Mereka hadir untuk membantumu melihat dirimu sendiri—kau yang menolong dirimu sendiri.  
Begitu selesai, halo mereka akan hilang dan mereka akan pergi.  
"Kau akan lupa," begitu menurut Legenda. Malaikat bukan untuk diingat. Kehadirannya akan luruh dari memorimu.  
Tapi Kurosawa lebih tahu.  
Malaikatnya tidak pernah tahu ia memiliki halo bercahaya di kepalanya. Malaikatnya tidak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya adalah penyelamat.  
Apa yang harus Kurosawa lakukan dengan Adachi jika begini?

-

Tetap saja, hatinya bertindak bodoh. Jika boleh, Kurosawa ingin tidak punya hati saja. Akal selalu kalah jika hati sudah berbicara.  
"Untuk apa aku kemari?" Ia bergumam, akal mengabaikan.  
"Karena sesedikit apapun itu, kau masih berani berharap," hatinya menjawab, angkuh, arogan.  
Kurosawa tidak berkutik.  
Tidak ada yang salah dengan harapan.  
_Ya, 'kan?_  
Tentu saja hatinya benar.  
Suara kecil berbisik, menyuruhnya agar diam—dalam sunyi memperhatikan, melihat apa yang Adachi akan lakukan.  
Tapi tentu saja, akal selalu kalah jika hati sudah berbicara.  
"Adachi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

-

_Legenda itu omong kosong. Kau mencipta takdirmu sendiri. Kau bisa mengubah nasib, jika kau cukup berani melakukannya._

-

Jadi begini akhirnya, Kurosawa tidak perlu lagi bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa? Ia sudah tahu. Ia sudah memprediksi. Harapannya bukan hanya kekosongan belaka. Sombong, jika ia bilang bisa meramal masa depan. Mungkin bodoh, jika ia bilang tidak mau mengubah apapun yang sudah terjadi.  
Saat Adachi mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher Kurosawa, menarik tubuhnya turun seolah ia mengendalikan gravitasi—Kurosawa yakin, dirinya tidak mau mengubah apapun.

 _Begitu selesai, halo mereka akan hilang dan mereka akan pergi._ _"Kau akan lupa," begitu menurut Legenda. Malaikat bukan untuk diingat. Kehadirannya akan luruh dari memorimu._

Tapi Kurosawa lebih tahu.

Malaikatnya di sini.

Itu yang paling berarti.

  
_—even if they come hand in hand with pain or suffering—the reason for their presence **will become clear in due time**._

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> > Fanfiksi ini mengambil latar episode 12, dimana Adachi dan Kurosawa memutuskan untuk _take a break_ sejenak.
> 
> Akhirnya bisa berkontribusi di eventnya Ken. Idenya dapet dadakan, harus segera ditulis, dan jadilah entri untuk event ini. Aku sedih nggak bisa nyetor banyak, tapi satu lebih baik dari tidak sama sekali 'kan? ;____;
> 
> Akhirnya pecah telor nulis di fandom Jepun. Aku senang ;______;
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca ♡


End file.
